Count Leofric
Count Leofric was a minor character, and minor antagonist, seen in the thirteenth Dark Parables game, Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow. He is a lesser noble in the town of Anaben and the High Priest of the Brotherhood. Count Leofric is not based on any particular fairytale character. Appearance and Personality Count Leofric was a fierce-looking man with wavy, dark blond hair, grey eyes, and a full beard and mustache. He was dressed in lavish red and black clothing but would also don a grey cloak which hid his face in shadow. Although Count Leofric liked to give the impression that he was a brave, heroic man, in truth he was cruel and selfish. History Leofric's life before the events of Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow is unknown except that he joined the Secret Brotherhood and eventually rose to High Priest. Leofric was seen in Duke Herman's castle as a hooded figure. He got into the castle via a secret passage. For unexplained reasons, he was outside on the balcony, waiting for the Duchess, Elena. Catching her by surprise, he took her shadow by using a candle. After the Duke and Duchess left, he took another civilian's shadow before preventing the Detective from stopping him with the use of a ruby ring. He later appeared, announcing to the people of Anaben that he would help the town since the Duke had left. He found the last shadow within one of his henchman and left, but not before ordering his other henchman to take care of the "nuisance". At the ceremony, Guida appeared, ordering Leofric to give her the candle. When he didn't, she turned him into a stone statue before breaking him to pieces killing him. Relationships * Leofric's Henchman (employee, unknown) * Duchess Elena (victim) * Guida (murderer) * Shadow God (patron god) * Joseph the Artifact Trader (murder victim, deceased) * Secret Brotherhood (member of) Trivia * The name Leofric is Anglo-Saxon for "dear power". Quotes Quotes from Count Leofric * "Anaben! Your beloved Duke has left us to fight this scourge on our own!" * "I've taken it upon myself to guide us through these dark times." * "Rest assured, I will rid us of this disease!" * "I don't have time for this! Take care of this nuisance!" * "The time has come for us to finish what we started years ago." * "At last, the shadow pieces are in one place!" Gallery Character= Dp13-hey-look-its-a-creepy-guy.png|Shadow Thief Dp13-this-is-probably-important.png|Leofric's Ring Dp13-oh-no-not-the-candle-move.png|Late Night Visit Dp13-shadownapping-elena.png|Stealing the Duchess's Shadow Dp13-stealing-a-shadow.png|Stealing Another Shadow dp13-creepy-old-dude.png|Shadow Thief dp13-leofric-at-pulpit.png|Count Leofric Addresses Anaben Dp13-high-priest-guy.png|"Rest Assured!" Dp13-bad-guys-book-club.png|A Clandestine Meeting Leofric steals Joseph's shadow with the candle.jpg dp13-bad-guys-down-one.png|Leofric and His Henchman Dp13-that-guy-wants-to-punch-us.png|"Take Care of This Nuisance!" dp13-shadow-chick-outta-nowhere.png|Leofric Has Company Dp13-whoa-guess-hes-a-goner.png|Turned to Stone |-|Artifacts= Count_Leofric_note_about_Candle_Maker.jpg|Count Leofric's letter ordering the Brotherhood to bring him the Candle Maker Count_Leofric's_Letter.jpg|Count Leofric's letter instructing how to enter the Duke's Palace |-|Other images= DP13 wallpaper04 1920x1080.jpg|Count Leofric Wallpaper Count_Leofric_Difficulty_Gem.jpg|Count Leofric Difficulty Button photo_2017-09-28_20-13-29.jpg|Steam Site Background leofric.jpg|Steam Trading Card RftFS Main Menu.jpg|Count Leofric featured in main menu Dp13-loading-screen.png|Count Leofric featured in loading screen Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow